


Mine

by Danger4good



Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: Foreign Language, Jealousy, M/M, Smoking, Swear Words, punishing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 04:52:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7345681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danger4good/pseuds/Danger4good
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr. Brown convinced that Mr. Pink is cheating on him. So he punishes him for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> OK first time writing smut. So it might be really bad. Also my friend on PS4 and I ship the two. Also I'm use the real names from my other story Welcome to the Gang.
> 
> For translation for Greek words are at the end.

Even though with the guys Mr.Pink and Mr.Brown seemed to hate each other. They actually argue and debate a lot. Doug would tell you Mr.Pink was his debate buddy. Carl would tell you they just Bullshit a lot. But it always ended the same. Argue then Mr.Pink getting flustered and leaving. But Friday night no arguing, debating, or talking.

It was a Friday night. Poker night for Mr.Pink, White, Blonde, Brown, and Eddie. " How do you do it Pinky?" Blonde said. Carl was great at poker. Kicked all their asses at it. "If you guys would try then you might win." Pink placed a cigarette between his lips. "Anyone got a light?" A sliver and red light blazed in front of him.

Mr.Brown waited until he was done lighting the cigarette. He flipped the top over and watched as Pink took a drag. Carl shifted in his chair. He shifted it closer to Doug. There was a game after this but there were two winners. "You ok kid?" Mr. White looked at Mr.Pink. "Yeah alcohol is kicking in." He gulped. "What about you Brown?" Mr.White looked at him "You are too quiet why is that." Doug glanced up from his cards. "I have stuff I have to do." He simply said. White nodded and went back to his cards. Not knowing that Brown's stuff was sitting right there.

After the game Doug drove him and Carl to his townhouse. Again it was quite. Unusual for Brown but Pink didn't break the silence. When they got there Brown went straight to his room as Pink followed. His room was pretty big. Each wall had a poster of some sorts. Doug also had a queen size bed. It was very fluff. Carl slept on it a lot. 

Doug flopped on the bed. He only turned the lamp on the nightstand on. Carl climb over him and straddle Doug's hip. It was weekly sight. Brown laying on the bed hands behind his head waiting for Pink's next move.

Pink worked on the tie first. Loosen it as it falls undone on both of Doug's chest. Brown forced his lips onto Carl's. Unbuttoning his shirt Pink saw the familiar Greek tattoo. Carl was learning Greek. But Doug would teach him dirty thing in native tongue.They  pulled apart Pink gasped for air. Brown basically torn the clothes off Carl's body. Grinding against Doug's hard on Carl whimpered. Brown's chuckle was devilish.

"You want it don't you." He whispered in Pink's ear. "You want to ride me until the sun comes up." Doug took off his belt and ripped off his pants. He did the same to Carl. "δάχτυλοτον εαυτό σας." Doug hissed. Pink blushed. It was such a lewd act. Holding up two finger Brown watched as Pink sucked hard on them. Removing the fingers Doug pulled down Carl's boxers. The moans Carl's produce was music to his ears. 

After he enter the fingers inside of Pink he waited. Carl got use to the feeling and started to fuck himself on them. He circled his hip and moaned. "Fuck Doug!" Carl knew the rule is no tell names. But He got sick of Doug saying Mr.Pink during sex. Forced into another kiss Brown stuck his tongue in. They stayed like this for about another 2 minutes.

Doug remove his tongue and fingers. Reaching over to the nightstand. He grabbed lube with whines from Carl. "You could of used that on your fingers dick." Brown took off his underwear. "You know you like sucking my fingers." He squeeze lube on his had and jerked it. "Hurry, you don't need to Jack off." Carl whined. Doug pulled him onto his lap and position. "You talk like that to Blonde or am I special." Pink raised an eyebrow. Before he could speak he was forced on Doug's cock.

"Πληγώνεις?" Doug asked. But Carl couldn't speak. "It should feel normal you fucking slut." Doug said bitterly. Pink was confused. He felt positions move. Now Doug was on top. This made Carl feel so small. "I know you fucked him." Doug thrusted into Carl. "I know you fucked all of them." He was going hard. Doug never went hard on Carl. But he was angry. "Huh how was it?" He hissed. Pink arched his back. He moaned hoping it would bring Brown back to reality. "Who all got to see you like this?" Brown grabbed Pink's throat. "Blonde, White who got to see you like this?" Carl clawed at Doug's hands. Brown's thursts got harder. He remove his hands and bite at the flesh. Carl couldn't take the abuse. "S-stop." He whimpered. 

Raising his head Doug looked at Carl. "You never said that to the other." Doug was beyond pissed. "I've on-ly b-been with you." Carl reached up. The thrusting slowed down. "Really?" Doug said with a cold face. Carl nodded. He thought he was in the clear. But Brown latched onto Pink's neck and started thrusting violently. Carl gasped for air and gripped the back of Doug's head. After a while both of them came. 

Trembling Carl felt Doug remove himself from his body. He was terrified about what could happen next. Doug sat at the edge and put his boxers on. Pink pulled the covers over him. He carefully watched Brown's movement. It was silent and no movement. The bed went back to normal when Doug got up. He put his pants on and turned look at Carl. Crawling towards him, he exposed Carl's neck. "That will be a big bruise." He commented. Carl gulped. Brown kissed his temple and left the bed. 

Stopping at the doorway Doug looked back at Carl. "You're mine, I don't care if you did or didn't cheat on me." He place a cigarette to his lips. "You're still mine ok?" Carl was quite. Brown felt that his point was made and turned to leave. "Σε αγαπώ." Carl told him. Doug was half way out the door. He looked back at Carl. "Σε αγαπώ." 

**Author's Note:**

> δάχτυλο τον εαυτό σας is finger yourself
> 
> Πληγώνεις is are you hurt
> 
> Σε αγαπώ is I love you


End file.
